Amnesia
by hazellivingstonwestenra
Summary: South Italy will do anything to prove his love to Hazel Livingston-Westenra. South ItalyxOC oneshot OOC South Italy


h1 class="title" style="font: -apple-system-headline; font-weight: normal; -webkit-hyphens: manual; max-width: 100%;""Grrrrrraaaaaahhhhhh"/h1  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The air smelled clean and crisp. All around your body you felt a scratchy material that would give you a rash later.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"em style="max-width: 100%; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'Uhh, what is that?'em/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Your eyes opened slightly. You found that you were actually lying on top of grass.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After widening them up some more you found that there were bright green trees surrounding you. When you looked closer there were little red dots in the trees. Confused you brought your head a little higher to find out that these red dots were actually tomatoes!span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"em style="max-width: 100%;"'Wha-? How did I end up in a tomato garden!?'em you thought./span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Soon after you heard a gentle humming. Whoever was humming was humming a nice tune. It sounded like a beautiful melody that immediately got your attention to find out who it was.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You were propping yourself on your elbows to raise yourself up when a tomato fell on your head.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ow!" The impact of the tomato itself was not enough to mortally hurt you but it somehow set a chain reaction in your brain to forget… to forget your memories. The life you once lived was practically gone. It brought you the mind crushing headache that made you almost scream out in pain. Instead, you let out a hurtful groan.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Romano meanwhile paused in picking the tomatoes and humming when he heard your groan. "Eh tomato bastard?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Spain hated the rude nickname Lovino gave him but nonetheless he answered him, "Si chico?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You hear-a that?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Spain stood in place quietly and listened. After hearing nothing, he replied, "Hear what?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lovino was getting frustrated. "That groan, stupido!"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As if you reaffirm his observation, you whimpered.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"This time both Spain and Romano heard you loud and clear. They headed to the direction of your noise.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lovino was first to find you. "The hell?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Spain came from behind a tree and when he saw you, he said, "Fusosososo~ seems like you found una chica linda Lovi!"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Romano rounded on Spain, "Do not call me-a that tomato bastard!" He turned back to you. And saw that tears were leaking out from your eyes. Freaking out, he exclaimed, "Dios what do I-a do!?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Spain looked to your face and grew concerned. "This chica doesn't look so good; maybe we should take her inside"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Roma said, "Don't tell me-a what to do, idiota!"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Antonio shook his head and was about to carry you when Romano stopped him. Surprised he looked up.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lovino stated, "I'm going to-a take her inside. Just open the f*cking door when I need it-a opened"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Antonio inwardly smiled. He knew that Lovino had started to take a liking to you. I mean you did look pretty after all. (yes I believe all you readers are beautiful!) Nodding in agreement, Antonio went ahead of Romano to the house while Lovino held you safely in his arms.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~~~~Timeskip of Lovino Flexing His Sexy Muscles With Water Dripping Down from Them~~~~~~span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Right when you were going to be set down on the couch, you immediately woke up. Finding out that some random guy was holding you and placing you on a couch gave you the idea you were going to be raped. Going into self-defense mode, you screamed, hit him on the head, and jumped away from him.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Panting, you looked to see who was your captor before you kicked his a$$.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But the man that held you (and apparently attacked) was none other than Lovino Vargas. You took in every feature as if he would disappear in that very moment. His hazel eyes were so beautiful, you thought you wouldn't mind staring at them all day (despite the anger it showed with you hitting him). His olive skin looked very sensual and his brown hair was shining in the light of the room. You looked more up on his head to find his renowned curl. Oh how you yearned to tug on it to see his flustered face.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sadly you were snapped out of THAT daydream when Romano yelled, "What the hell was that-a for!?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You were still in a daze when you lamely replied, "What?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lovino looked at you in disbelief. "What the-? Are you trying to-a mess with me!"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You suddenly remembered. "Oh gosh! I so sorry! I thought you were going to hurt me so I-erm-I protected myself the only way I could…."span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Romano still wanted to yell at you since your punch to his head still hurt but he saw you were telling the truth so he took in a long breath. "Ugh just don't do that again"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You wanted to get out of this awkward situation so you asked, "Hey do you by chance can tell me where I am?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Spain who was quiet during the whole ordeal said, "Chica, you don't know where you are?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You shook your head. "N-no. All I remember is waking up, getting hit on the head on what I think was a tomato, and then memories leaving me-" You stopped talking. Now you understood; the realization of losing your past memories was daunting and you wanted to cry again.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Roma would have laughed at you getting hit by a tomato when the image of you crying flashed in his mind. "Ragazza?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You looked to him. "Yes?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Is that why you were-a crying? Because you were lost?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You looked to him in sorrow. "Y-yes. I think that's part of the reason why, Lovino"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lovino was about to speak when he realized you knew his name before telling you.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Beating Lovino to the punch (haha he did get punched shot/), Spain interrupted him and questioned you. "Chica how do you know Romano's name? He didn't tell you yet"/span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You froze in place. em style="max-width: 100%;"'Dammit _! Of all things to say stupidly, you say his name! Think quickly to fix this!'em/span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Responding to Antonio you told him, "I remember reading about him... and you on the Internet somewhere. But like I said earlier my memory is kind of limited from getting hit with a tomato"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Nodding with understanding, Antonio enquired your name. "Chica, since you know our names, I assume you know about us being countries too?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You nodded.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Romano couldn't believe it. "You do!?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You nodded again and gave a closed eye grin. "Yep!" Then you em style="max-width: 100%;"lightlyemsmacked your head. "Oh how rude of me! I know your guys' names but you don't know mine! My name is _ _! It's nice to meet you!" You stuck a hand out in greeting./span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Spain clasped your hand. "You're so nice chica! The pleasure is all mine plus….I think I like you~"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You were going to blush when Lovino ripped Antonio's hand away from yours, causing Toni to step back.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lovino sent Spain a death glare before Antonio could say anything. Romano told him, "Hands off you perverted stupido!" He turned to you less angry and gently took your hand. "Nice to meet you _"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You looked to him blushing and replied, "Me too" You then quickly added, "Sorry about your head, I really didn't mean to hurt you"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Romano rubbed the sore spot on his head and looked to you with a bit of pink on his face. "It's okay, it was on accident" He then recognized he was still holding your hand and blushed even more before letting go of your hand. Wanting you to stay with him a little longer, he questioned you, "Do you- um- want to- uh- stay here? I mean just for a little while!"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You were a bit shocked from his invitation. Immediately recovering and responding, "Yes, I would love to~!" Romano smiled along with you.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Even though Spain was a little hurt from Romano practically throwing him, he really enjoyed seeing him happy. Wanting you to feel at home he said, "Do you want something to eat, you must be starving!"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You nodded and politely said, "Yes"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lovino did not like Spain getting your attention and stated, "I will make-a dinner, _. I cook better than this bastardo"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Spain looked to Romano in incredulity. "YOU are going to make dinner?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Romano got pissed again. "Of course I am! What are you implying I am-a lazy!?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Spain shrugged. "Well you have always been a little more that laid back…"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That's it!" Romano lunged at Antonio. Antonio was quicker and stepped out of harm's way. Romano was chasing Antonio all around the house while you sat down on the couch rolling your eyes amused.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~~~~~~~~~Timeskip Of Romano Holding You Tightly Against His Body Naked~~~~~~~~~~~span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It took about an hour to calm Romano down and get to cooking.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"How did this happen? Well let's just say you complained you were having stomach pain and you needed a strong man to help you. Of course, Romano stopped what he was doing and went to your aid but vowed to get Antonio back later.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Presently, you were sitting at the counter watching Romano cook while Spain was harvesting the rest of his tomatoes.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The smell of Romano's cooking was starting to waft into your nostrils. It smelled so good that your stomach was screaming, em style="max-width: 100%;""Feed me!"em/span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You tried to look over Romano's shoulder to see what he was making but his back was in the way.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You were debating whether or not to go directly behind him to look but you decided against that. What about he accidentally splashed boiling hot tomato sauce on your face? That would suck.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You took the safe route and asked what he was making, "Hey Lovino, whatcha making?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He turned his head to the side. "Pizza"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Interested you asked, "Oooh what kind of pizza?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Romano briefly stopped what he was doing and answered, "Pizza Marinara"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What ingredients does it have?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oregano, anchovies and lots of garlic" Lovino continued working and put the pizza into the oven.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Teasing you told him, "No tomato?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Rolling his eyes but smiling he replied, "Of course there is-a tomato. Would pizza be pizza without it?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Grinning you responded, "I don't know you tell me, you are South Italy after all"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well I-" Romano was interrupted by Spain who came in through the backdoor with a basket full of tomatoes.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey Roma I just finished picking the tomatoes" He set down the basket on the counter and Romano proceeded to yell at him for interrupting his conversation with you.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ignoring him, Antonio stated, "I am going out with Francis and Gilbert tonight. So have fun you too~" Spain gave a grin, got his coat, and left.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Blushing, Lovino yelled after him, "This better not be one of your tricks bastardo!"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You grinned. You loved his attitude especially when he got all red like that. Trying to calm him down, you suggested you guys eat dinner and Romano happily complied.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He got the plates and you got the silverware together you both set the table. Romano waited until you sat down to serve you your dinner.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The slice he gave you was huge and God it smelled so good! You couldn't wait to sink your teeth in it but being a mannered girl you waited until he sat down to even touch the pizza.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Grabbing your slice with both hands, you took a bite. "Yummmm!" you exclaimed.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lovino was watching you the whole time and was relieved that you enjoyed his cooking. "It's good, ragazza?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You nodded happily and took another bite.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Dinner continued on like this. It took a bit of time to break his shell but soon after you did, Romano and you were smiling and laughing together. He was finishing his advice to how to pick the perfect tomato when you felt very tired. Fortunetely, you were not the only one because one moment later both you and Lovino were yawning.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Grinning at him you said, "Guess we both need some sleep"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Romano nodded but unknowingly to you, he stared at your adorable tired face when your cheeks puffed out as you yawned.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Noticing him staring you asked, "Is there something on me?" You looked down and seeing nothing you looked back down at him.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Looking away flustered, he responded, "N-no" Then he stood up and told you, "Follow me"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Confused you also stood up and asked, "Where to?"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He walked and stated, "To your room"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Shocked you thought, em style="max-width: 100%;"'My room?'emThen you followed him./span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~~~~~~Timeskip Of Romano Eating Piecies Of Pizza Off Of Your Naked Body~~~~~~span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Romano stopped walking and gestured to the room beside him.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You turned the knob, opened the door, and went in.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The room was decorated in all of Italy's colors. Green, white, and red brightened the walls, the tapestry, and even the bed covers. When you looked above the desk beside the bed, there hung a massive flag of Italy.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"em style="max-width: 100%;"'Weird. This seems a bit much to be a guestroom maybe its his ro-' emYou realized that this was actually Lovino's room. You turned around abruptly, "This is your room! Why let me stay here?!"/span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He responded that all the other rooms are *ahem* filled with junk so instead you can stay in his room for tonight while he slept on the couch.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You couldn't believe he was being so selfless for you. You slowly walked to him and touched the side of his face. Then you quickly hugged him.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me and finding me. For everything, Lovi"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Normally if it was anyone else who called him that he would have automatically fought with them but since it was you, he wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tighter.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You looked up once more and were surprised how close your faces were. Chickening out of the close proximity, you pulled away and said, "I'm really sleepy.. Night!" and jumped into your bed.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He was thoroughly confused with your actions and in a daze he left the room thinking, em style="max-width: 100%;"'What the hell was that? Ugh women…'em/span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He closed the door a bit hard but you didn't mind. You were just thinking how this was even real or that your supposed-to-be-impossible wish from that mirror came true!span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But as you lay there, you remembered that you were slowly forgetting your old life and the people, and more importantly, your parents you left behind in your own dimension.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Now all that worried your mind was "Why am I forgetting them?..."span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""…And how do I get back home?"span/p 


End file.
